1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having phosphor layers disposed differently on display areas and non-display areas thereof. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a plurality of plasma display panels on one base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel, referred to hereinafter as a “PDP”, displays images based on a plasma discharge. When voltages are applied to electrodes arranged at discharge regions of the PDP, a plasma discharge occurs between the electrodes to generate ultraviolet rays. The ultraviolet rays excite phosphor layers arranged in a predetermined pattern to display desired images.
In fabricating such a PDP, a plurality of barrier ribs are formed and phosphor layers are formed thereon. Presently, photolithography, screen-printing, or like are used as methods of forming phosphor layers.
However, when fabricating high definition PDPs or PDPs having closed barrier ribs, there are many problems in using a screen printing method or the like due to a narrow pitch of the plasma discharge cells. Also, although an inkjet method or a photolithography method has been developed and used, these methods may be not suitable for mass production of PDPs due to the complex production processes required.
Recently, a so-called method for taking many faces, hereafter referred to as a “process for taking many faces”, has been applied in order to achieve mass production of PDPs. The method involves forming a plurality of PDP structures on one mother substrate, and then cutting out individual PDPs therefrom. However, this method has many problems, such as the unnecessary consumption of time and materials, when used with a conventional screen printing or photolithography method to produce PDPs.